


Cold [Boy] Fever

by plummuffins



Series: Chilly Willy [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Play, M/M, Oral Sex, here is my contribution to the trash can, ice kink, okay fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plummuffins/pseuds/plummuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raymond decides to get back at Leonard for his cold toes with some ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold [Boy] Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xailey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/gifts).



> (title from Cold Girl Fever by the National)
> 
> I wrote this as a little joke, really, for my friend who is forcing me to watch this show. It may be a little OOC since I've only seen four episodes and I'm a Marvel girl so I tried, guys. I love these two nerds so I hope you enjoy this little crack fic. Sorry if I screwed anything up timeline wise or anything please forgive me.

“Hey!” Ray hissed, jerking away from Len’s freezing fingers. He couldn't go too far because they were on one of the small beds available to the rag-tag team and the chill of the temporal zone permeated the ship, making him reluctant to leave the covers. “Don't do that.”

“Do what?” Len raised his eyebrows is faux innocence, scooting closer and slipping his hands under Ray’s shirt, placing the ice-cold digits on his belly, eliciting a muffled yelp as Ray turned his face into the pillow. 

“You're an asshole.” he grumbled dejectedly into the pillow, shivering as the other man continued to slide his fingers along his flesh, warmth slowly returning to them as their chill raised goosebumps. 

“Oh, come on,  it's just a little cold. I don't mind the cold.”

_ No shit _ , Ray pouted mentally, letting Len pull his face from hiding. “Not everyone is like you, Captain Cold.”

Len snorted. “Oh yeah? You don't seem to mind a little chill.” He brushed his thumb across a perked nipple of the man’s chest and Ray licked his lips, finding it hard to hold onto his annoyance. 

“You're wrong. Cold feet and fingers suck.”

Len rolled him over, leaning over him with a smirk. In this psuedo-pinned state, Len brushed their feet together revealing the appendages to be just as cold as his fingers and causing Ray to gasp and squirm. “You just run hot, Raymond.”

“Stop,” he all but whined, pushing up at the criminal half-heartedly. 

Leonard dipped his head, placing a soft kiss to Ray’s lips. “Do you mean it?” he whispered, giving him a look that made Ray’s toes curl. 

The engineer bit his lip, a wave of arousal sweeping through him. “Shit,” he slipped his hand up to cup Len’s face, pulling his lips back down for a heated kiss. 

After a moment Len pulled away, laughing roughly. “I'll take that as a no.”

Ray brushed his thumb along the other man’s cheekbone affectionately, barely noticing the strange, almost pained look Len gave him before their lips met once more. 

 

***

“I don't mind the cold,” Ray grumbled, mimicking Len's voice in a high-pitched way. He was alone in his room, working on his suit the morning after the fingers-and-toes nighttime torture. He keeps telling himself he regrets ever letting Leonard Snart kiss him the first night on board the Waverider, but he knew it was a lie. They'd been fooling around ever since, but only recently did they start to share a bed.

“Ouch,” he jerked his hand away as a loose wire zapped him, glaring down at the suit in annoyance. He sucked on the blistered finger for a moment, but when the sting didn't ease he stood up, wandering out toward the kitchen-esque area to get some ice. As he applied it to the burn he suddenly smiled, a wicked thought entering his head. A thought of revenge. 

 

An hour later the young engineer had Mr. Snart laid out on shirtless his belly on the very bed where the torment took place. He had somehow talked the kleptomaniac into being blindfolded while his lover “gave him a nice treat.”

“What're you doing?” Len's voice barely concealed his trepidation as he no doubt heard the ice rustling in the bowl Ray picked up. 

“Shh.” Ray straddled him easily, unable to resist placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. “It's a surprise.”

“Well hurry up, merit badge. We'll be at the USSR soon and I'm not sure you want our friends catching us.”

“Mm,” Ray rolled his eyes, selecting the best icecube from the bowl and ran it smoothly along the spot, grinning as Len hissed and arched his back. “What's the matter, Leonard?” He spoke close to the other man's ear, moving to lick the trail the ice left. “I thought you liked the cold.”

Len growled, “I  _ do _ .” He bucked underneath the engineer. “Let me up, Ray,” his voice was husky.

“I’m not done yet.. But I do need you to roll over.” Ray scooted off the other man, giving him room to roll.

For a moment Len didn’t move and Ray could practically hear him deciding to listen and then he rolled over, his mouth in a tight line of annoyance. “This better be worth it.”

Ray scoffed, unbuckling Len’s pants. “It will be.” He put the mostly melted ice cube on Len’s stomach, smirking and the resulting gasp and ripple of goosebumps along the tender skin. He shimmied down the pants and boxer-briefs, freeing the semi-hard dick from within them. 

“Raymond,” Len’s voice had an edge to it that sounded almost like a warning and a beg. 

“I read about this online once,” Ray said, pumping the shaft gently to hardness. “It said you do this,” he ran his tongue along the length, swirling it around the tip. Len panted, causing the belly-cube to slide to the bed. “And then you do this,” the engineer took another cube from the bowl and touched it to the glans, moving it in a slow circle.

“Ray,” Len moaned, his breath hitching as his hands fisted the sheets. “Wh-what the fuck.”

Ray didn’t respond, feeling caught up in the moment. He put the cube on Len’s now empty stomach and sank his mouth down around the erection, swallowing it in as far as he could. He gagged for a moment when Len reflexively bucked into his mouth, and he grabbed hold of his hips, moaning around the member. He pulled away, lapping at the pre-cum, before grabbing a new cube and repeating the treatment, reveling in the desperate sounds the other man was making. He let the cube fall away, unable to resist taking Len into his mouth again, feeling a hand grip his hair.

“ _ Ray _ ,” Len whimpered, sounding  _ destroyed _ as his whole body shuddered. A moment later he heaved up, spilling his seed with a wordless shout. 

Ray pulled back and spat what was in his mouth into the bowl, having swallowed most of the cum. He crawled up to lay on top of the ice villain, pulling the blindfold off his eyes. Len blinked a few times before meeting his gaze. Ray smiled at him. “See, I told you it’d be worth it.”

Len gave him a weird look, the one from earlier tinged with pain before he reached up and grabbed Ray’s shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. They lay there kissing for a while, not caring about the spilled semen ice-water soaking into the sheet beneath them, until Gideon informed them that they should enter the command deck with the rest of their team as they were nearing the USSR.


End file.
